The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 3
Author's Note My computer is going haywire but let's get going as my co-author SonofZeus1200 says. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 01:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 Metis swiftly ran along the dark halls of Mount Othrys. She had succeeded in the first part of Queen Rhea’s plan, now was the time to discuss where they would proceed. She went through door after door, down hallway after hallway, and finally she reached Queen Rhea’s private chambers. She raised her hand to knock on the door to announce her presence but the door opened before she got the chance. Standing in the doorway was none other than Queen Rhea herself. Rhea radiated power and was a beautiful Titaness with jet black hair and stunning hazel eyes. “Come in.” Rhea said flatly with no emotion whatsoever. Metis walked through the door on guard as the tone of Queen Rhea’s words made her nervous. As soon as Metis was through the door Rhea magically closed it, cutting off Metis's escape and probably making sure no one could hear them. Queen Rhea walked over and sat on the edge of her bed piercing Metis with her beautiful hazel eyes. “Did our new Cub Bearer arrive safely?" Queen Rhea asked with excitement. Metis almost died from the huge relief she was feeling, she totally forgot the procedure of Queen Rhea acting strict and her tone sounding mean. It was a safety procedure they often followed as to turn off anyone listening. “Yes My Queen." Metis replied with a pleased gleam in her eye. She had done her job well. “Where is he--" Queen Rhea began.“I’m dying to see him after these hard years.” She finishd, tears escaping her eyes. “Soon enough my queen.” Metis promised softly. Rhea took a few breaths and regained her compositer before Metis asked her next question. "My Queen, if I may what is the next step in your plan?” Metis Questioned After wiping away her tears and clearing her immortal throat Rhea started talking again. “We must get him initiated in the castle and have the Council gain his trust before striking.” Queen Rhea stated. “Within the period of two weeks?” “How?” Metis asks not understanding. “I will deal with that.” Rhea stated with a murderous look in her eyes. “You just be ready to give him this to mix in with one of Kronos’ drinks.” And with that Rhea pulled out a clear vial of yellowish liquid. “What is that exactly?” Metis questions “The feces of the worst monsters to ever exist all melted down and mixed with mustard and water. When mixed with his nectar it will force my husband to regurgitate my five precious children.” Rhea explained Metis made a face; she would not want to be the one drinking that disgusting potion. She could definitely see how this potion would make someone regurgitate five immortal children living in their stomach. Metis took the clear vial from Rhea and slipped it into her pocket. Their plan was going great, now Zeus just needed to do his job and bam! they would have five immortal teens to use to their disposal. " Now go and rest, the next few days shall be very treacherous." Rhea said kindly With that Metis left Rhea's chamber and fleed to her own chamber excitedly. Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Young God Chronicles